


Two weeks on

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Other, SPN - Freeform, Season 9, Supernatural - Freeform, TV Show, pre-Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble for Tumblr blog, set at the start of season 9]</p><p>Its been a fortnight and Gabriel is still adjusting to human life,  and while in his little corner of the world seems peaceful elsewhere something much bigger and more serious seems to be approaching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two weeks on

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little continuation of the story I have planned so far, the same rules as before apply; comments and criticisms are welcome and appreciated, and if you are interested in looking at my blog you can find it here: http://supernatural-trickster-texts.tumblr.com/ There you'll find logs of the text messages Gabriel has sent both to Castiel and Sam :)
> 
> I would really appreciate some questions from people at the moment as literally have none in my ask box at the moment :(

Being human was not easy

Gabriel found that out the hard way; after all his time spent mingling with humans, interacting with them, getting to know their patterns, how they think, how they feel, why the act the way they do, he was still not used to the other side of being human, and found that having to eat, sleep, shit and wash himself like one was more than a little annoying, and it made him wonder how humans dealt with such minor interruptions, like having to get up to pee all the time or having to eat when their stomach literally growled at them.

Being human defiantly wasn’t easy, being an archangel pretending to be human? That was even more of a challenge.

While it was true he had the advantage of interacting and blending in with humans that most angels lacked, that didn't mean he knew much about how humans lives worked; he’d never had an actual job in his life for a start (The janitor thing had hardly been work when he’d cleaned floors with a click of his fingers) and never had to worry about such trivial things like money and groceries that he did now. As luck would have it though the women who owned the motel who he found out was called Grace (The irony of her name and his situation did not go unnoticed) happened to need someone to work in her cafe next door and offered him the job while he was still getting his bearings.

He took the work knowing if he didn't he’d be on his ass in no time; working in the cafe was hard and at times it could be downright gross, especially when drunks came in late at night wanting some junk food and wound up puking all over the laminate floor, which he then had to mop up; the job was far from glamorous…but the wage was decent and he had plenty of free time so he couldn't complain about it too much.

When he was out of work he was in the local library scouring the internet and old newspapers for all the news he’d missed; it was difficult having to adapt to reading at a humans pace rather than being able to absorb knowledge from human texts in an instant, but he managed, obviously he knew the apocalypse had been averted so his plan had worked to stuff Lucifer back in the cage, and while looking up global events, he even looked up information about a meteor shower that caught his interest.

As it turned out only a couple of days before he was revived, humans across the world reported seeing a mass ‘meteor shower’ across the might sky, one scientists had not anticipated at all and was still the object of confusion and discussion on internet chat sites; there were even some clips of the sighting on-line taken with phone cameras, and it was from those videos he realized the truth… Gabriel knew what had happened; it wasn't meteor shower at all, they were angels falling from heaven.

The impact of this hit him hard and he sat there stunned as he absorbed this information; he didn't know how or why this happened or who would have done such a thing, but he did know that the key to locking the angels out of heaven, required a very powerful spell and it’d be something only another angel would know…the question was why shut everyone out of heaven? Why shut them out and have thousands upon thousands of angels all lost and alone out there, confused and seeking a purpose?

And why had he been revived not long after the incident? “Father…what are you planning?” He muttered to himself; he wanted to stay out of it he didn’t want to become some big leader now his older brothers were gone, he didn't want to bring order to a mess he didn't cause and it irritated him as well as scared the heck out of him that, this might be gods intention all along. Leaning back in his chair he sighed; he didn’t want to lead the angels…but he was curious to find out more about how or why this had happened and he knew of at least two people who probably knew more then most about what was going on…it was just a matter of finding a way to contact them.

——

Getting Sam Winchesters phone number was not easy, it was pure luck that a couple of days after finding out about the meteor shower a hunter he recognized from many years back came through and stopped by the cafe, thankfully the old guy didn't recognize him, so while the guy was ordering he pick-pocketed the others phone and scrolling through it; hunters tended to keep tabs on other hunters and keep their contact information on hand, just in case they needed help on a job, and he was unsurprised to find that this hunter had a number for Sam as he suspected; jotting it down quickly (And Deans for good measure) he gave the hunter back his phone and took his order.

When he had Sam’s number however he was a bit weary about using it, after all it would mean getting into some serious topics, most of which he wasn't sure he was willing to discuss just yet, and if he was too forward Sam would get suspicious and probably block his number and he couldn't afford to buy a new phone, he had to play this carefully get the other used to his number before he started asking questions; so when valentines came around he sent him a playful text, of course Sam was suspicious but also curious it seemed, which was fine by him so long as the other didn't block his number.

After talking a little with Sam he flopped back on his bed and sighed tiredly; he still had to get used to the going to sleep and ‘dreaming’ thing but he was sure he’d adjust eventually…until then he’d keep a low profile.

He just hoped other hunters, angels, old gods or demons wouldn’t show up before then.

-TBC-


End file.
